Dozerfleet Gold Bar Statistics
}} The Dozerfleet Gold Bar Statistics System (a.k.a., "GBS") is an optional 49-value (56 if all-zero fields apply) ranking system in Dozerfleet Comics, used to gauge the superheroics capacity of any given character in seven different fields which are of interest to the comic book industry. It is based heavily on the Marvel Power Grid. It is considered an undertaking of Dozerfleet Labs, as it is a web trinket primarily. It was put into practice... Categories Intellect Strength Speed Endurance Agility Blast range Fighting Power levels and their meanings GBS template Basic structure The template for adding the GBS template to a comic character's infobox on this wiki is structured similarly to the abridged example below: Its five categories are "intel," "strength," "speed," "endure," "agility," "projection," and "fighting." Each category has seven total parameters; numbered in arrangements such as "|intel1=" and "|intel2=." Color codes The parameters ask for a color value, primarily a hex color or HTML color name. Gradient codes can also be used, provided a solid fallback color followed by a semicolon is first allowed to complete the background-color CSS rule for that bar. The bars are really elements, so they automatically align in a tabular grid. The three basic colors that make up the color system for GBS are gray, gold, and red. * Gray bars (hexadecimal #555) are bars that indicate a lack of feature or competency at that level from that character. If any one category is completely void of a color other than gray, then that indicates a special case requiring additional notation. ** For example, a character that cannot move location at all, such as a sentient tree, would receive an all-gray field (all speed parameters left blank or omitted) along with special notation concerning the omission of any gold points. ** Pilltar, for another example, has grayed-out "Intellect" and "Fighting" fields; since his intelligence and fighting ability depend on who is remote-piloting him. * Gold bars are bars that indicate some proficiency to that level from that character, as a core component of who the character is. If a character can fight like a champion in their own flesh, they should have at least three "fighting ability" gold bars. * Red bars are if they need assistance from an AI backvisor, powered armor suit, or robotic avatar. The character will need a red bar for every level gained from merging with such equipment. ** Cyborgs blur the line, as the equipment becomes a core part of who they are rather than merely an accessory. ** While the term "cyborg" is sometimes used to refer to powered armor suits with a human being inside, powered armor that is detachable from the core being is considered an accessory for purposes of the GBS standard. Therefore, the Musaran and Earwig suits are considered red bar enhancements of Jeraime and Dolly's gold bar stats. When setting values for the GBS template, CSS codes are used to switch the values of category and level parameters from gray to gold or red. To turn a value gold, a parameter such as "|intel1=" needs to be assigned the value "gold; background:-moz-linear-gradient(-90deg,olive,white,olive,gold); box-shadow:0px 0px 3px black;." The -moz-linear-gradient fork is optional. This code allows the bars to be a simple solid gold color in most browsers, but a metallic gold gradient in Firefox. To turn a value red, a parameter such as "|endure5=" needs to be assigned a value of "red; background:-moz-linear-gradient(-90deg,crimson,white,red,crimson); box-shadow:0px 0px 3px black;."